


La festa dei cancelli

by CaptainChoco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChoco/pseuds/CaptainChoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'agonia è finita, i titani sono sconfitti. Durante la festa dei cancelli, per la prima volta dopo secoli, tutti i cancelli saranno aperti e nessun titano entrerà nella città. È un lieto avvenimento che segna la fine dei massacri."<br/>Altra fanfiction, stavolta kinda Rivaere-ish, per un'altra amica. Mi scuso già adesso, non l'ho ricontrollata molto, le correzioni sono ben accette. Mi scuso anche per la robina un po' gore, cerco di venire incontro ai gusti della mia amica *cough*eimiei*cough*<br/>Finale aperto perché sono fastidiosa, cosa è peggio? L'egoismo o la carità?<br/>Buona lettura!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La festa dei cancelli

-Sono contento di averne finalmente la possibilità, ma non penso di voler invecchiare aspettando te-

Eren, che non aveva ancora finito di sellare il suo cavallo, si rivolse al più forte dell'umanità con un sorriso insolente -Più vecchio di così?-

Levi lo guardò con un'espressione a metà tra il divertito e lo sconvolto -Hai passato troppo tempo con me moccioso...-

Montarono a cavallo e superarono i cancelli che li separavano dal mondo esterno. Mentre galoppavano, Levi piegò la testa all'indietro e guardò le mura spesse scorrere su di loro; avevano un che di nostalgico, e allo stesso tempo richiamavano alla memoria tempi che meritavano d'essere dimenticati. Era tornato indietro solo per andare a prendere Eren, ma dopo essersi liberato dei titani il più forte dell'umanità aveva deciso di sparire. Via da quella città, via dall'odore di marcio, via dall'aria ristagnante e da tutti i ricordi di coloro che non avevano potuto vedere quella pace.

Accanto a lui Eren cavalcava in silenzio, il volto concentrato mentre cercava di tenere il ritmo per non pesare troppo in groppa al suo cavallo. Sembrava che niente fosse cambiato, stavano uscendo dalle mura come facevano all'inizio di ogni missione, quando ancora ci si preparava la mattina ogni giorno pensando che fosse l'ultimo. Levi rilassò leggermente le spalle e raddrizzò la schiena, l'ultima volta che aveva visto il ragazzo gli aveva lasciato in bocca un sapore amaro, ma averlo così accanto a lui lo rassicurava. La lettera che aveva ricevuto lo aveva preoccupato non poco, quel biglietto scritto con mano insicura e tremolante, e la grafia disordinata di un bambino.

 

_Armin mi ha insegnato, mi ha detto che scrivere mi avrebbe aiutato a rilassarmi._

_Non mi rilassa, e leggere mi annoia, ma non gliel'ho detto._

_C'è una cosa che voglio fare però, e scrivere si rende utile: da piccolo c'era una persona che volevo assolutamente sfidare._

_Vorrei che il più forte dell'umanità mi incontrasse agli ingressi della città il giorno prima della festa dei cancelli._

 

_Eren_

 

Aveva indossato il gear, senza il quale non riusciva ancora ad uscire di casa, ed era andato a prendere Eren.

Quando lo incontrò, vide che il ragazzo usava il gear, ma non ne fu veramente sorpreso: dopo il crollo che aveva avuto doveva sembrare un'ancora sicura. L'unica possibilità di cui era preoccupato era l'idea iniziale era quella di incontrarsi per combattere, e non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciare delle armi in mano ad un marmocchio che non conosceva la definizione di autocontrollo.

Eren lo stava portando tra i boschi, Levi vide le sue spalle curve davanti a sé, il mantello delle squadre di ricognizione che ondeggiava accompagnando la corsa del cavallo, ed ebbe per un momento un senso di vuoto nello stomaco. Eren lo aveva guardato così per anni, aveva cavalcato dietro di lui e lo aveva seguito con quella stupida sensazione, come se fosse troppo lontano e stesse continuando ad allontanarsi, come se da un momento all'altro si sarebbe dimenticato di lui e l'avrebbe lasciato indietro.

Uno potrebbe pensare che, quando si comincia ad avvicinarcisi ai trent'anni, si arriva a lasciar perdere la drammaticità e i ragionamenti teatrali: Levi si sentiva la prova del contrario.

Arrivarono ad una piccola radura, Eren si fermò e smontò da cavallo. Ora che il rumore degli zoccoli era cessato e la loro concentrazione non era diretta a stare in sella, il silenzio che si venne a creare era più pesante e fastidioso. Levi sistemò il suo cavallo accanto a quello di Eren.

-C'è un motivo particolare per cui stiamo facendo questo prima della festa dei cancelli o ti sto sopravvalutando?- Eren lo guardò negli occhi per un attimo con un'espressione indecifrabile e si strinse nelle spalle.

-Domani sarà il primo giorno dopo secoli che si apriranno tutti i cancelli e nessun titano sarà nella città- Non era da Eren essere indecifrabile.

-Mi fa piacere che tu abbia raccolto informazioni sugli scopi della festa, ma non risponde alla mia domanda; ti sei già dimenticato come si risponde ad un superiore, moccioso?-

Eren finì di sistemare i finimenti e poi guardò Levi di sottecchi con un ghigno insopportabile -Non sei più il mio comandante- L'uomo lo fissò in silenzio, diffidente. Eren senza staccare gli occhi da lui indietreggiò di qualche passo, e si sollevò da terra usando i cavi del gear.

Arrivò in cima ad un albero e Levi, seguendolo per riflesso, si accovacciò su un ramo poco distante.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si perse tra gli alberi, gli occhi verdi sembravano far parte di quel posto, ma allo stesso tempo la penombra li scuriva dandogli un'aria che era totalmente diversa dalla solita chiara passione di Eren.

Non sembrava lui.

Una sensazione sgradevole stava per spingerlo a parlare, ma Eren lo precedette.

-Nessun titano sarà nella città- cominciò, ma si chiuse subito in un nuovo silenzio. Se il ragazzo avesse avuto un attacco nel bel mezzo del nulla Levi avrebbe dovuto portarlo indietro privo di sensi, non si sentiva adatto a calmarlo, ma non gli piaceva nemmeno l'idea di doverlo pestare di nuovo. Eren aveva vissuto pochi anni da soldato, ma lo avevano distrutto.

-Abbiamo sbagliato tutto, abbiamo odiato per secoli i titani e abbiamo ignorato la fonte del problema- Il petto di Eren ebbe un sussulto. -Abbiamo ucciso miliardi di innocenti e ce ne siamo _vantati_ , ho inseguito per sempre il nemico sbagliato- Una risata scaturì dalla sua gola, ma il resto del suo viso non accompagnò il divertimento.

Levi si irrigidì, guardando il volto di Eren distorto da un'espressione amara. Gli occhi verdi del ragazzo si fissarono in quelli di Levi. Una parte della mente dell'uomo continuava a suggerirgli “ _impertinente”_ , ma anziché rimetterlo al suo posto come avrebbe fatto in altre circostanza, si limitò a ricambiare lo sguardo.

-Io stesso sono diventato quello che più odiavo, ho odiato me stesso, e salta fuori che stavo combattendo contro chi avrei voluto aiutare-

Eren si mise nuovamente a scrutare le ombre tra gli alberi.

C'era un silenzio surreale.

All'improvviso il ragazzo si mise in piedi sul ramo e si lasciò cadere all'indietro. Rapido, Levi si alzò a sua volta e si sporse solo per vedere che Eren era scomparso.

-Annie è morta-

Disse una voce rabbiosa alle sue spalle. Levi si voltò appena in tempo per bloccare un fendente di Eren. Saltò all'indietro e si ancorò ad un grosso tronco sfruttando il gear. Eren calò su di lui usando il propulsore, e Levi spinse con i piedi sul tronco e si lasciò cadere. Il ragazzo toccò terra poco dopo di lui.

-Bertholdt e Reiner sono morti- continuò.

L'ex caporale estrasse le spade ma si limitò solo a parare i colpi.

-Ymir è morta-

Il ragazzo scattò in avanti, pronto ad affondare, e Levi bloccò la sua carica incrociando le lame. Ci fu un momento di stallo: Eren opponeva una forte resistenza contro le lame del suo avversario, ma non poteva niente contro il più forte dell'umanità.

-Adesso calmati- ringhiò Levi, ed Eren indietreggiò e si fermò per un attimo. -Sono calmo- rispose con aria confusa -Avevi detto che mi avresti sfidato, no?-

La grafia tremolante della lettera tornò alla mente di Levi

 

“ _da piccolo c'era una persona che volevo assolutamente sfidare.”_

 

Avrebbe preferito lasciare la domanda senza risposta: una fastidiosa sensazione gli annodava lo stomaco, la certezza che il minimo errore avrebbe potuto degenerare in una catastrofe; una sensazione che pensava di essersi lasciato alle spalle con la fine della guerra. Tuttavia Eren non accennava a muoversi, così si limitò ad annuire leggermente. A quel segno il ragazzo si mosse verso di lui, ma Levi fu più veloce: spiccò un salto e si fece trascinare dal gear fino ad arrivare alle sue spalle.

-E allora silenzio e combatti-  
Eren scartò di lato e girò su se stesso per attaccare, ma Levi aveva più esperienza: prevedendo la sua mossa si abbassò e descrisse un semicerchio con la gamba. Quando il suo piede colpì dietro le ginocchia di Eren, il ragazzo perse l'equilibrio, ma sfruttò la caduta poggiando una mano a terra e facendo leva per sferrare un calcio più alto. Il suo piede sfiorò la testa di Levi, ma l'uomo riuscì a piegarsi all'indietro in tempo per vedere, molto da vicino, la suola dello stivale di Eren. I ritmi serrati del combattimento erano estenuanti, nessuno dei due concedeva una tregua, entrambi davano il proprio meglio. Levi era forte e veloce, ma Eren era migliorato tantissimo in quegli anni, e aveva dalla sua una furia animale che quando era tenuta sotto controllo era pura distruzione.  
Levi parò un affondo, ma un fendente dal basso preso con poca mira gli tagliò un ciuffo di capelli. Eren aveva schivato un calcio diretto allo stomaco, e per questo motivo sbagliò direzione e non riuscì a colpire Levi. Entrambi avevano il fiatone, ma nessuno dei due si azzardava a rallentare. L'eleganza e la compostezza del combattimento era ormai andata persa da tempo: mentre cadeva all'indietro, Eren afferrò la camicia di Levi, e l'uomo si squilibrò all'indietro per non venire trascinato; Eren sfruttò lo slancio per spingere il suo avversario, ma questi semplicemente si spostò di lato facendo finire il ragazzo contro un tronco, e ruotò su se stesso per bloccarlo in quella posizione.  
I due si guardarono negli occhi, ansimanti, la differenza di altezza tra l'ex caporale ed il ragazzo sarebbe stata ridicola, se gli occhi dell'uomo non fossero stati tanto orgogliosi e appesantiti da troppe emozioni.  
I due rimasero un momento fermi, respirando affannosamente dopo la lunga lotta, indecisi se fossero giunti ad una fine o meno. Eren con le braccia lungo i fianchi, una spada per mano, aveva il taglio di una delle lame di Levi a pochi centimetri dalla gola. Deglutì, era in scacco, aveva poche mosse a disposizione e doveva giocarle bene.  
Ma la festa dei cancelli in effetti...  
Ogni momento che passava, man mano che riprendeva il respiro, man mano che riprendeva a pensare, l'acciaio della spada era sempre più attraente. Mosse la testa leggermente in avanti e il metallo freddo venne a contatto con la pelle fine e accaldata del suo collo. Un'improvvisa scarica di quel minimo di adrenalina che era rimasto lo fece reagire d'impulso: piazzò una ginocchiata tra le costole di Levi, e questa volta fu l'uomo ad aggrapparsi a lui; ma Eren non si oppose. Si lasciò trascinare e, quando la schiena di Levi atterrò sul terreno umido con un tonfo, il ragazzo gli fu sopra a cavalcioni. Eren si affrettò a puntare una delle spade al petto di Levi, ma questi aveva già intrappolato il suo collo tra le proprie lame: una alla gola, una alla nuca.  
Levi ansimante provò a sfilarsi da sotto il corpo del ragazzo, ma Eren strinse le gambe nervosamente e spinse la punta della sua spada contro il suo sterno in avvertimento.

-Possiamo considerarla una parità?- chiese Levi stanco.

Eren era sfinito almeno quanto Levi, se non di più, perciò Levi gli diede il tempo di riprendere fiato. Ma il ragazzo non si mosse nemmeno quando riuscì a respirare di nuovo solo col naso, e non dava alcun segno di averlo sentito.

-Eren?- chiamò Levi mentre faceva per allontanare cautamente le spade dalla testa del ragazzo, ma la lama che aveva sul petto lo spinse di nuovo verso terra.

L'uomo alzò gli occhi cercando lo sguardo di Eren, e quando si accorse di non riuscire a catturare la sua attenzione si innervosì.

-Ti sei addormentato, marmocchio? Non mi sembra il momento adatto-

Eren non reagì, e questo non fece che alterare maggiormente Levi.

Perché gli aveva chiesto in quel momento di affrontarlo? Avevano appena lasciato le armi e il ragazzino voleva già riprenderle. Aveva risposto alla lettera pensando che il marmocchio avesse voluto far sembrare la questione più ufficiale in quel modo, lo stava accontentando solo perché era stato tanto stupido da intenerirsi.

Hanji o Erwin non si sarebbero lasciati commuovere così, perfino Armin si sarebbe mosso con cautela intorno ad Eren avendo visto i suoi attacchi isterici per la fine dell'assedio. Ma Levi non riusciva a tenere a bada il suo dannato romanticismo, quindi perché no? Tutti avevano avuto un crollo nervoso alla fine della guerra, chi più chi meno, trattare il marmocchio diversamente non sarebbe servito a niente, giusto?

Ma ormai il gioco era finito, e Levi aveva perso.

 

“ _-Domani sarà il primo giorno dopo secoli che si apriranno tutti i cancelli e nessun titano sarà nella città-”_

 

Levi sgranò gli occhi e sentì l'ansia congelare il suo corpo gradualmente, spandendosi come un veleno.

-Hey credi che sia divertente?- domandò a voce bassa. Eren ebbe un lieve sussulto, ma ancora non lo guardava.

-No marmocchio, se pensi che io abbia voglia di avere a che fare con le tue crisi di coscienza ti sbagli di grosso-

Il ragazzo allora guardò finalmente Levi in volto. La fronte corrugata in un'espressione di estrema furia.

-Le mie crisi di coscienza?- domandò a voce bassa. Levi, sorpreso e sollevato di aver finalmente scatenato una reazione nel ragazzo aprì la bocca per cercare di farlo ragionare, ma fu interrotto -Le _mie_ crisi di coscienza?- Eren gridò questa volta. -Cosa vuoi saperne tu? Non sei stato arruolato a quindici anni, non hai visto tua madre morire, non sei stato tradito da tuo padre e non sei quello che si è trasformato nel proprio nemico!-

Levi fissava incredulo gli occhi velati di lacrime di rabbia del ragazzo, avrebbe avuto tante cose da dire, ma nessuna di queste era adatta alla situazione. Troppi anni di sarcasmo avevano inacidito il suo modo di esprimersi e ora si ritrovava improvvisamente senza parole.

Una risata amara e profonda fece vibrare la lama nella sua mano destra, e Levi si rese conto del movimento appena in tempo per poterlo seguire ed evitare che il ragazzo facesse qualcosa di ancora più stupido.

Eren si chinò su di lui e poggiò la fronte sulla sua. Erano tanto vicini che Levi poteva sentire il metallo della propria spada sfiorargli la gola mentre Eren quasi ci si poggiava contro.

-Non sono cresciuto molto nonostante tutto eh? Resto sempre il solito marmocchio- sospirò -E tu resterai sempre il più forte dell'umanità. Sembra quasi una condanna- aggiunse ridacchiando.

Si raddrizzò nuovamente e Levi lo seguì anche questa volta, ma Eren bloccò la lama che aveva dietro la nuca con la mano libera e sospirò soddisfatto. -Sembra quasi una bugia vero? Un mondo senza titani- Piegò la testa all'indietro e fece scivolare la nuca sulla lama; l'espressione beata sul suo volto si alterò minimamente per il dolore, mentre Levi non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo e sentiva la carne contro la spada. Il sangue di Eren gli colò lungo il braccio e lo sporcò anche sul viso e sui vestiti. -No Eren smettila!- Levi era troppo disgustato e inorridito per preoccuparsi del tono acuto che la sua voce aveva preso. Il giovane sorrise al tono allarmato di levi e si chinò nuovamente. -Perché?- sussurrò sulle labbra di Levi. L'ex caporale cercò di sfilare la spada da sotto il collo di Eren, ma ancora una volta il ragazzo lo bloccò e premette il collo contro la lama. -Perché? - chiese nuovamente, e stavolta con un gorgoglio preoccupante. Quando Levi sentì un liquido caldo incollargli la camicia al petto fu troppo, si girò di lato e si liberò dalla presa, ma nel farlo tagliò più profondamente la gola del ragazzo.

Eren si raggomitolò su un fianco tossendo e sputando sangue. L'uomo fu subito in piedi e si avvicinò con attenzione al corpo del ragazzo. Aveva portato le mani al collo, e non riusciva a respirare bene. Dalla sua bocca uscivano solo una serie di rantoli orribili, non riusciva nemmeno a parlare. Levi guardò la sua figura miserabile colto da una certa nausea, ma almeno così il ragazzo non poteva mettere in pericolo se stesso. Con un calcio allontanò le spade da lui e lo osservò agonizzare mentre il suo sangue già evaporava e le sue ferite si rimarginavano lentamente.

-Levi, ti pre... go- Eren riuscì a stento a vomitare quelle parole, gli occhi verdi si offuscarono nuovamente di lacrime che contribuivano solamente a renderlo più penoso.

-Uccidimi- pianse.

E Levi provò paura dopo tanto tempo; di cosa poi non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Un uomo rassegnato alla morte non aveva molto da temere, un uomo la cui fama era stata costruita su una pila di cadaveri di innocenti non poteva nemmeno avere idea di cosa volesse dire “Paura”.

Ma ora che tutto era finito, ora che si stava abituando all'idea di poter vedere che aspetto avrebbero avuto le persone a cui voleva bene da vecchie, ora non aveva la minima intenzione di prendere un'altra vita e non aveva la minima intenzione di sentirsi ancora così disgustato di se stesso.

-Levi- Il suono strozzato della voce di Eren chiedevano in fretta la sentenza che lui non voleva emettere.

L'uomo impugnò a due mani una spada e gli fu sopra. Con un piede girò il corpo di Eren in modo che guardasse verso di lui.

Le lacrime che gli descrivevano righe chiare sulle guance macchiate di fango, e il sangue che gli colava ai lati della bocca gli davano un aspetto pietoso. Levi posizionò la lama verticalmente sulla carne morbida del collo del ragazzo, e afferrò l'elsa saldamente con entrambe le mani.

Allora guardò verso di Eren ed Eren guardò verso di lui.

E sorrise.

Levi deglutì, insicuro ancora una volta, e strinse l'elsa con entrambe le mani.


End file.
